


Poker y algo más

by Kariwolf



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariwolf/pseuds/Kariwolf
Summary: Después de la victoria en la partida de póker de Senku y Kohaku contra Ryusui y Gen, la leona quiere aprender también a jugar. Pero a falta de dinero, tendrán que ponerse creativos al pensar la recompensa de sus apuestas...
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Poker y algo más

Una vez que había pasado el entusiasmo general por la increíble partida de póker entre Senku y Ryusui, y que el pobre científico se recuperara de su ataque alérgico, los espectadores comenzaron a irse del lugar. Los jugadores se dieron la mano y se felicitaron, aunque el capitán y el mentalista tenían una sonrisa tensa que no les llegaba a los ojos. No podían creer que hubieran perdido por tan poco y con todas sus jugarretas, pero así había sido, y tenían que aceptarlo. Eventualmente todos dejaron la sala, pero justo antes de salir, Kohaku quería felicitarlo una vez más, admiraba como en algo incluso como un juego él pudiera aplicar su increíble lógica y asegurarse una victoria total.

\- Felicitaciones por la victoria Senku. No entiendo para nada el juego, pero parece que fue difícil incluso para ti.

\- Sí, Ryusui me lo puso muy difícil. Gracias, pero fue un trabajo en equipo. No lo habría logrado sin tu aguda visión y tu absurda velocidad.

\- Hacemos un buen equipo, como siempre –le sonrió satisfecha por el éxito que tuvieron, y porque siempre se entendían muy bien incluso sin que mediaran palabras entre ellos.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro. No confiaría en nadie más que en ti para asegurar la victoria, en lo que sea que nos enfrentemos juntos.

Senku lo dijo casualmente, repasando mentalmente todas las veces que se ayudaron mutuamente, pero le dio curiosidad ver un poco ruborizada a Kohaku. Como si eso hubiera hecho un click en él, de pronto la miró de arriba abajo y algo le dio un tirón interno en su cuerpo. Antes estaba demasiado preocupado en la partida para notarlo, además de que no le interesaban mucho esas cosas, pero tenía que reconocer que la leona estaba preciosa con ese vestido ajustado. Ya la había visto en traje de baño o ropa interior y no había pensado nada especial, pero esta vez el escote de ese vestido era realmente profundo, cómo abrazaba la tela también su cintura y resaltaba excepcionalmente su increíble figura curvilínea, y la apertura del lado de una pierna, dejando ver ese liguero y las medias... maldición, ¿en qué estaba pensando? 

\- ¿Está todo bien? Te quedaste como tildado –Kohaku se acercó un poco a él, que ni lo había notado, y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad.

\- Sí, no es nada... estaba pensando que esta vez Yuzuriha hizo un muy buen trabajo con la ropa, a pesar de que prefiero la de siempre.

\- Oh, es cierto. Te ves bastante atractivo así, si no te molesta que te lo diga. Ya incluso estarías al nivel del guapo que hace dos años pedían las hermanas en la aldea.

¿Así que lo veía atractivo? Quizás no era cosa suya solamente, parece que esa ropa elegante había ese efecto en ambos. Como sea, tenía que devolver la cortesía, y podía ser honesto ya que ella lo había sido sin problemas.

\- Tú también te ves muy bien leona. Toda una femme fatale, femenina y todo.

\- ¿Femme... qué? – Aunque lo otro sí lo entendió, y se volvió a sonrojar no sólo por el cumplido, sino por esa sonrisa en la cara del científico, que misteriosamente le dio una punzada en el cuerpo. Bueno, no una punzada, porque era algo que se sentía extrañamente bien Pero era obvio que tenía que ver con lo que le provocaba la apariencia elegante de Senku, porque no le pasaba en otros momentos.

\- Ah, perdón, jerga del mundo moderno. Es una forma de decir para una mujer a la cual ningún hombre se resistiría, muy atractiva y todo eso. Es un decir, no le des importancia.

¿Así que ningún hombre se resistiría? Eso dio que pensar a Kohaku, y aunque sea por jugar, le daba curiosidad si Senku se incluiría en ese grupo. Aprovechando que iba a ser quizás la última vez en un largo tiempo que estuvieran así de relajados y bien vestidos, quiso extender ese momento un poco más, y se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Senku, ¿me enseñarías a jugar al póker?

\- ¿De verdad te interesa? Es un poco complejo. Pero tenemos muchos días por delante, y tengo que retribuirte por tu ayuda. Bien, te enseñaré, pero esta noche, para hacerlo más fácil te dibujaré las cartas en unas hojas para mostrarte con cuáles puedes ganar.

Un rato después, el científico se había dedicado a dibujarle lo más importante, al menos por memoria fotográfica lo entendería. Igualmente le explicó las reglas y todo lo demás, y decidieron hacer un par de juegos sólo entre ellos para practicar, ya que todos los demás se habían ido y los habían dejado solos ahí dentro.

\- Bien, estoy lista, creo que entendí de qué va este juego. ¿Pero qué podemos apostar? No tengo monedas.

\- No es necesario apostar para practicar esto.

\- Sí que lo es. Voy a jugar en serio, aunque sea una principiante. Y es una parte importante del juego la apuesta, tú mismo me lo explicaste.

\- De acuerdo, pero no lo hagamos con dinero. ¿Qué podríamos...? –sus ojos se abrieron mucho al recordar algo– Sabes, eres valiente, y ni tu ni yo nos dejamos llevar por ciertas cosas. Había una variante del juego divertida entre amigos de este juego, para cuando no se quería apostar plata y daba unas buenas risas. Se llamaba "strip póker".

\- ¿Strip...? –Vaya, hoy Senku estaba diciendo varias palabras sin sentido en su idioma.

\- Fácil, el que pierde la partida, se va sacando una prenda.

\- Oh –No se esperaba eso. No tenía problema en sacarse la ropa normalmente, pero hoy era distinta la situación– No sería un problema, no me molesta, pero...es un poco injusto, ya que yo de por sí no tengo mucha ropa. Debajo de este vestido no tengo casi nada, mientras que tú tienes muchas capas de ropa. Salvo que me esperes y me voy a cambiar por algo más parecido a lo tuyo.

\- No, no –ni loco quería que se cambie, la gracia de todo eso era que ese vestido le quedaba pintado. Sonrió maliciosamente ante otra idea descarada– Bueno, si te animas...podemos probar otra cosa. El que gana, puede hacer lo que quiera con el otro. Con decencia, por supuesto.

\- ¿No es demasiado amplio eso? Pero creo que está bien, acepto.

Lo de "decencia" disparó algunas alarmas (e ideas) en la mente de Kohaku. ¿Por qué se había molestado en aclararlo? Ella jamás se acobardaba frente a un reto, y parecía divertido, o al menos prometedor. Le podría hacer unas cosquillas de muerte, o...

Se sentaron en las cómodas sillas frente a la mesa, y Senku era quién repartía siempre además de jugar su mano, no quería que nadie más interrumpiera ese momento que prometía ser muy interesante. Pensaba jugar muy relajado, al fin y al cabo, Kohaku no sabía jugar y no iba a representar un reto como Ryusui, salvo que le tocara una buena mano. Le había explicado del farol y todo, pero la rubia era tan honesta que descartó su atención a eso. De todas formas, no podía evitar mirarla de reojo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, verla sentada con esa mirada de concentración y con las piernas cruzadas tan seductoramente del lado del tajo del vestido lo estaban desconcentrando a él. Incluso ella era tan expresiva, que podía verse la desilusión dibujada en su rostro, diez billones por ciento seguro que le había tocado una mala mano. Confiado en el resultado de su mano superior, y ya pensando qué podría hacer cuando ganara, puso sus cartas sobre la mesa. Pero lo que no se esperaba, era que la expresión inocente de Kohaku cambiara a una de completa picardía y maldad, y cuando mostró sus cartas como si estuviera liderando un ataque, Senku comprobó que le había ganado esa partida.

\- No me lo puedo creer, y yo que te había subestimado –sonrió divertido y sorprendido– Ya mientes como una campeona y todo, quién lo diría. De acuerdo, no tendré piedad contigo en las próximas, te lo estoy avisando. Bueno, soy tuyo, a ver qué maldad tienes planeada.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, Kohaku se quitó un zapato, y estiró una pierna lentamente, hasta que su pie rozó levemente el costado de la pierna de él. El científico se sobresaltó porque no se imaginaba que ella comenzara con algo tan atrevido, pero parece que la leona quería jugar de verdad y hacerle tragar sus palabras con lo de decencia y que ninguno tenía problema con esas cosas. Bien, él estaría a la altura del juego, por supuesto.

La rubia deslizó lenta y tentadoramente su pie, ascendiendo desde el pedacito de piel visible por el zapato de Senku, continuando con su pantorrilla, y apoyándolo en su rodilla. Viendo que aparentemente no le producía ningún efecto notorio al científico, decidió provocarlo un poco más, y estiró su pierna para recorrer con el pie el muslo de él. Cuando accidentalmente su pie se resbaló un poco y rozó la cara interna del muslo de él, lo miró rápidamente para ofrecerle una disculpa, pero se quedó dura al verlo aguantar la respiración y sonrojarse intensamente. No entendía a qué venía tanto sonrojo, pero tenía que reconocer que estaba siendo un poco atrevida incluso para lo que ella misma consideraba, y para colmo a poco de empezar. Así que, llamándose a contenta por los resultados de su asalto, y porque hasta ahora parecía que él había caído en la trampa de no resistirse a ella, decidió dejarlo estar, y volvió a mover su pierna haciendo el recorrido inverso, hasta acomodarse nuevamente en su posición casual con las piernas cruzadas.

A Senku ya comenzaba a latirle rápido el corazón, era bastante malo que se había dejado llevar por ese pie tentador, pero peor cuando sin querer se acercó muy peligrosamente a su entrepierna. Por suerte fue un desliz de ella, y no lo había hecho a propósito, sino tendría bastante que pensar al respecto de sus intenciones. Intentó no dejar ver nada de su expresión, como si no lo afectara, pero con eso había fallado miserablemente. Y lo peor es que cierta parte suya comenzaba a despertarse. Malditas hormonas adolescentes... Pero tenían que seguir, esa era recién la primera partida, y había decidido que la haría sufrir, lentamente, la provocaría hasta hacerla rogar, diez billones por ciento seguro. Y ahora jugaría muy, muy en serio.

\- Bien, como quieras. Espero que estés preparada leona, no me contendré, ya que te crees tan divertida.

La sonrisa pícara se borró un poco de la cara de Kohaku. Había disfrutado mucho de provocarlo así, no le parecía haber hecho mucho, pero lo había afectado enormemente. Senku repartió las cartas, y comenzaron otra partida. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando ganó con un full. La rubia apenas y había podido juntar una pareja, así que no tuvo ni oportunidad. Él le dedicó una sonrisa igual de maliciosa que la de ella, y le tomó la pierna en sus manos sin decir nada, haciéndole volar el zapato bien lejos. Kohaku miró con sorpresa y un poco de preocupación, le pareció que el científico se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio, aunque tenía expectativas por lo que iba a hacer.

Primero bajó sus manos desde la pantorrilla hacia su pie, acariciando muy ligeramente el recorrido, provocándole casi cosquillas por encima de la tela de la media. Con una mano la sostuvo del tobillo para que no se moviera, mientras que con la otra hacía pequeños toques en todo el pie. Kohaku pensó que estaba viendo si tenía cosquillas, y su preocupación aumentó porque era muy sensible, iba a retorcerse y llorar de risa si el maldito se decidía a torturarla así. Pero no, para su sorpresa sólo la acarició con suavidad, casi como un masaje. La miraba de reojo, nunca perdiendo su fina sonrisa, y cuando vio que ella bajó la guardia y se relajó, se animó a subir el pie hasta su boca, para rozar con los dientes el fino talón. Ella se estremeció y se agarró de la mesa, soltando un jadeo. Definitivamente ahora Senku tenía una cara diabólica, estaba disfrutando mucho eso, y pensaba continuar, ahora que sabía que la había afectado. Siempre usando con ligereza sus dientes, recorrió todo el arco del pie, pero terminó mordisqueando con más fuerza la zona del metatarso. Kohaku saltó en la silla, y se tapó la boca con una mano para no soltar un gritito de sorpresa. Pero no contento con eso, comenzó a dedicarse a cada dedo del pie, mordisqueándolos de a uno, pero cada tanto dejando un lento beso que la hacía soltar un suave gemido, aunque la veía apretar los labios para no dejarlo escuchar. Si él no había podido contenerse antes, ella estaba mucho peor que él. Para su sorpresa, había encontrado que lo excitaba bastante, aunque no sabía si era por lo que hacía, o por las reacciones que veía y escuchaba en ella. Decidió dejar de atormentarla, ya tenía la cara roja como un tomate, pero antes de soltar su pie, recorrió su empeine sólo apoyando sus labios, hasta dejarle un último mordisquito y luego un corto beso en la parte más sensible del tobillo. Ella alejó su pie como si le hubiera quemado, y se trató de acomodar en la silla como si nada hubiera pasado. Senku sólo la miraba, muy divertido por haberla alterado tanto.

\- Te dije que no iba a tener piedad. En el juego, y en mis recompensas.

Volvió a repartir las cartas, y dejó salir una pequeña carcajada cuando vio sus cartas. Por algún motivo misterioso del destino, esa noche la suerte sí lo acompañaba, porque sin hacer nada ya tenía casi un color armado. Y no pasaron ni dos manos cuando llegó la última carta esperada. Simulando una cara de lástima por ella, mostró su mano, y los ojos de Kohaku casi se salieron de las cuencas. Lo miró con incertidumbre, y lo vio estirar su mano nuevamente, pero esta vez para tomar su mano. ¿La mano? Era casi dulce la forma en que la agarró...claro, hasta que cambió la cara abruptamente a su versión diabólica. Oh, ya tenía miedo.

Comenzó dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano cual caballero, mientras la mirada a los ojos (que ya esa mirada le provocaba a ella un calor en todo el cuerpo), sólo para reírse como solía hacerlo, y mostrarle nuevamente su impecable dentadura. Tal como hizo con el pie, pero ahora directamente sobre la cálida piel, deslizó con cuidado sus dientes por todo el contorno de la mano, Cuando llegó a la parte carnosa debajo del pulgar, mordió con más fuerza, mientras empujaba con su lengua al irse alejando, dejando un sonoro beso. La escuchó ahogar un jadeo con eso, y quiso sacar su mano, pero él se lo impidió. Con mordisquitos mucho más suaves, pero ahora siempre acompañando con su lengua, recorrió todo el costado del dedo pulgar, hasta llegar a la punta, donde lo succionó un poco y nuevamente terminó con un suave beso, como si fuera una disculpa. Lo peor (para ella) es que nunca dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, y en el fondo agradecía estar inclinado, porque ahora se estaba excitando mucho más que antes. Ese adorable sonrojo en la cara de Kohaku, sumado a que tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y los ojos un poco turbios, eran demasiado tentadores. Hizo eso con cada dedo, dedicándole especial malicia y provocación al dedo meñique. Luego le dio vuelta la mano, y comenzó a jugar con su muñeca. Había aprendido que esa combinación de mordiscos-lengua-beso la sacaban de quicio, así que usó eso en su favor para cada vez que ahora la provocaba. Esta vez, la rubia no se contuvo y de pronto cruzó las piernas. Ooh, así que la había afectado tanto como a él, sólo que la excitación de ella no era tan notoria como la de un hombre. Bueno, pensaba torturarla bastante más antes de llegar a eso. Terminando sus atenciones, volvió a darle un caballeroso beso en el dorso de la mano, y la soltó.

\- ¿Piensas hacer ese tipo de cosas conmigo?

\- Puede ser, me está dando bastante diversión y satisfacciones.

\- Podemos ser dos en este juego, así que cuídate.

\- Ven con todo el armamento, leona.

Sonriendo confiado como siempre, repartió las cartas una vez más. Maldición, esta vez no podía haberle tocado una mano más horrible. Bueno, también estaba un poco ansioso por ver qué iba a hacer ella con él ahora que había planteado la amenaza. Esa partida tomó más tiempo, y Kohaku constantemente miraba de reojo los dibujos que le había hecho Senku, así que algo estaba armando. Unos minutos después, con un grito de victoria e incluso saltando de la silla emocionada, apoyó sus cartas sobre la mesa: Una escalera. Tenía la competencia en la sangre, esa leona. Admitiendo su derrota, se señaló a sí mismo dándole a entender que estaba en sus manos.

A diferencia de él, y ya que estaba de pie, Kohaku se le acercó. Apoyó una mano en la mesa, y la otra en el borde externo de la silla de él, arrinconándolo, y se le acercó para mirarlo, hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de su cara. El científico cuadró sus hombros, tratando de soltar su ligero nerviosismo, y la miró de forma desafiante, como si no lo intimidara.

La joven, decidiendo su objetivo, corrió la cabeza hacia un costado, y dejó el más suave de los besos en el costado de su cuello. Senku se estremeció vergonzosamente, no sólo por la sensación sino porque sintió cosquillas, y pudo notar la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de ella. Contenta con la elección de su futura tortura, pensó devolverle la gentileza que había hecho él con sus manos y pies, y le sacó el pañuelo del cuello para estar más libre, pero ella comenzó más suave, con besos cortos a lo largo del cuello, en ambos lados. Sí se animó a darle un mordisco justo debajo de su mentón, y ahí continuó bajando lentamente hasta la tentadora protuberancia que tenía en el centro del cuello. La rodeó con su lengua, y se rió por dentro al sentir que Senku estaba tragando duro y que ese bultito se había movido. Pero pronto sus suaves besos comenzaron a ser más abiertos y largos, hasta que comenzó a usar también su lengua. Le encantaba la sensación de la piel caliente y suave del científico bajo su boca, no tenía idea que podía gustarle tanto a ella, y su compañero estaba mucho peor. Podía escucharlo respirar agitadamente, pero a la vez como intentando contenerse, y cuando lo miró de costado lo vio apretando los ojos con fuerza y furiosamente sonrojado. Wow, Senku sonrojado era terriblemente atractivo, y verlo así era casi adictivo. Así que continuó con esas acciones recorriendo todo el cuello del científico, robándole algunos gemidos disimulados por su boca apretada. Pero había que saber cuándo parar y dejar con las ganas, así que se resistió de seguir y así lo hizo, no sin antes recorrer su clavícula con un roce de los dientes, y también depositando un último beso sonoro antes de alejarse.

\- Te lo dije. No eres el único dispuesto a jugar aquí.

\- Hay un dicho "juega con fuego, y te quemarás". Diez billones de puntos para ti. Esto se está volviendo muy interesante.

\- ¿Continuamos?

\- Ooh, ¿ansiosa? De acuerdo, si así lo quieres.

Repartieron las cartas una vez más. La cara de los dos se iluminó simultáneamente, y fue tan obvio para ambos que se rieron juntos. Como si estuviesen entusiasmados por algo más que el juego mismo, aunque hacían lo posible para disimularlo, esa partida fue bastante rápida, casi ansiosa. Se estaban riendo mucho con cada carta que tomaban del mazo, queriendo poner nervioso al otro y había una química especial entre ellos, distinta de su usual buena relación. No sólo no les molestaba dar esas atenciones y caricias, sino que secretamente las estaban disfrutando y ansiando bastante, para sorpresa de ambos. Bueno, esto no era romance precisamente, al menos no las cursilerías románticas que ninguno de los dos quería. Tan pareja estaba esa partida que los dos apoyaron las cartas con seguridad. Kohaku había logrado un full, mientras que Senku por poco le ganó con un póker.

\- Nooo, ¡maldición, por tan poco! –Kohaku golpeó la mesa con el puño, indignada por su derrota.

\- No te preocupes, te consolaré.

Se paró, y esta vez se decidió a una gran apuesta. Mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, él colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza, y la atrajo hacia él casi levantándola de la silla para darle un beso directamente en la boca. Fue un beso bastante tranquilo, y no pasó más de un segundo cuando se alejó, pero para mirarla a ver su reacción. Aunque no pensaba que ella fuera a rechazarlo como venían las cosas, quería estar seguro de que ella también quisiera eso. Los ojos aguamarina que se encontraron con los suyos estaban ligeramente entrecerrados, y tenía un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella no se movió ni se alejó de él, lo cual interpretó más bien como una invitación a volverlo a hacer. Esta vez se le acercó con más delicadeza, ya que no había factor sorpresa.

Como no era el "turno" de Kohaku, no sabía si podía aumentar ella la intensidad o tocarlo, así que fiel a las reglas del juego dejó que el científico decida, aunque se moría por colgarse del cuello de él. Quizás parte de sus deseos se reflejaron en ella inconscientemente, porque Senku dejó salir una suave risa en su boca y apoyó una mano en la parte descubierta de su espalda para atraerla más hacia él, y profundizó mucho más el beso, colocándose entre sus piernas. Pero se dio cuenta que ella sentada quedaba demasiado baja, un poco incómodo para él, y tenía que inclinarse mucho, así que la atrajo hasta ponerla de pie, y tocó la mesa como pidiéndole que se suba. Cuando ella accedió al darse cuenta que era por comodidad de ambos, se acomodaron nuevamente, y él bajó su otra mano para apoyarla en la cadera y acercarla a él hasta que ya no se filtrara luz entre ellos de lo pegados que estaban. Nunca había besado antes a alguien, y menos con esa pasión, pero pensó que era una buena idea replicar lo que él había hecho con otras partes de su cuerpo, y lo bien que se sintió cuando ella lo besó en el cuello. Así que, haciéndose con su reciente arsenal de tácticas excitantes, besó y mordisqueó sus labios, tirando del labio inferior con suavidad, y se animó a usar su sorprendentemente hábil lengua para algo más que decir complicados conceptos científicos. Sentir el calor y la humedad de sus bocas luchando juntas le disparó un nuevo nivel de excitación en todo su cuerpo, pero no se molestó ni un milímetro en disimularlo, a pesar de que probablemente Kohaku ya podía sentirlo con esa cercanía. De hecho, la sintió sobresaltarse brevemente, pero luego eso no la puso tímida, sino todo lo contrario.

Pese a lo increíble que se sentía, y que no quería parar (y sospechaba que ella tampoco), pensó que sería divertido ver cómo quedaban y podían seguir jugando ambos una vez más, y ni que hablar qué podría suceder después de algo como eso. Él ya estaba dispuesto a todo, su mente racional había dejado de funcionar hace rato, en una lucha completamente infructuosa contra sus hormonas codo a codo con sus deseos. Finalmente interrumpió el beso y la miró levantando una ceja sugerente, a lo que ella respondió mordiéndose el labio, y se rieron juntos, abrazándose para disimular un poco lo obviamente caliente que estaban.

\- Vamos, que todavía no terminamos el juego. Al menos una o dos partidas más, ya que estás aprendiendo realmente rápido y bien, ¿quieres?

\- De acuerdo –Resopló y giró los hombros, para aflojar un poco, y se bajó de la mesa para sentarse en su lugar.

Si bien jugaban muy en serio, a esa altura no sabían si querían ganar o perder ya, todo parecía igual de emocionante, y tenían que resistirse las ganas de perder adrede para recibir las próximas atenciones del otro. Esta partida estaba resultando igual de dura que la anterior, pero ahora porque los dos tenían cartas igual de pésimas. Diez minutos pasaron, y habían logrado algo más decente, pero esta vez la suerte no acompañaba a ninguno, y se estaban frustrando de secretamente esperar a que alguno decida terminarla de una vez. Finalmente, la impaciencia pudo más con Kohaku que finalizó la partida con un trío en la mesa, mientras que Senku dejó unas dobles parejas, perdiendo por muy poco.

Ahora sí, la expectativa se apoderaba de ambos, ella pensando si lo que iba a hacer no era demasiado atrevido, y él rogando que ella se decidiera a superar su "gran apuesta" anterior. Otra vez la rubia se paró, y se acercó a él caminando seductoramente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Esta vez se sentó sobre él de costado, y él abrió un poco las piernas dejándola caer en el medio, y haciéndola reír por eso.

\- Ey, no seas tramposo. Por más que no esté nada mal la idea, es mi turno, déjame hacerlo a mi manera.

\- Lo que tú digas, pero también se sentía bien tenerte entre mis piernas, para variar.

Ante esa frase audaz, ella levantó las cejas divertida, aunque sin poder contener ponerse roja como un tomate ante la insinuación. Le gustaba mucho este Senku relajado y provocador, y pensaba que todavía no había visto lo mejor de él. Se sentó sobre las piernas de él nuevamente, pero esta vez pasando una de sus piernas para que queden colgando una a cada lado. Al principio sólo lo miró de cerca, pasando sus manos por su torso hasta llegar al cuello. Dioses, se veía increíblemente atractivo con esas ropas, ese traje oscuro, el chaleco debajo, y la camisa abierta y ahora sin el molesto pañuelo; era más de lo que podía soportar, y encima el maldito era bastante bueno con sus besos y atenciones, aunque tampoco le sorprendía. Era una combinación letal para ella, que ya ni se molestaba en disimular que quería más de él. Enterrando sus manos en el pelo rebelde y puntiagudo de él, se acercó para besarlo una vez más, pero su movida audaz implicaba empujar su cadera contra la de él, que si no recordaba mal había notado que estaba "despierto". El joven gimió en su boca al sentirla frotarse contra él de una forma lenta pero intensa, definitivamente había hecho telepatía con ella al transmitir sus intenciones de jugar un poco más...fuerte. Tanto control tenía ella de su cuerpo, que sincronizaba perfectamente los besos que se daban, y el empuje de su lengua, con el movimiento de su cintura. Si bien era algo terriblemente excitante y placentero para ambos, era un poco una tortura para Senku, que le costaba horrores controlar su inexperto cuerpo. Para colmo, ella había aumentado un poco la intensidad de todos sus movimientos, y la última neurona medianamente consciente del científico estaba preparada para desconectarse en cualquier segundo. Así que tuvo que detenerla, empujando las caderas de ella hacia atrás para que dejara de moverse. Ella lo miró confundida, y un poco enojada porque era su turno.

\- Ya no aguanto más, leona... ¿te molestaría si dejamos de jugar?

\- Oh –no se esperaba que quisiera interrumpir eso que se sentía tan bien para ambos, pero quizás le estaba resultando incómodo, así que se aguantó las ganas de seguir y comenzó a pararse para alejarse de él, tampoco pensaba obligarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces? –volvió a apoyar sus manos en las caderas de ella, pero reteniéndola, cuando vio que se estaba alejando demasiado de él.

\- Lo que me pediste Senku, que dejemos de jugar.

\- No, no me refería a eso –la atrajo hacia él con más fuerza, haciendo que ella vuelva a caer sentada sobre las piernas de él, y la arrastró un poco más hacia adelante, haciéndola ahogar un jadeo al sentir abruptamente su ya dolorosamente abultada entrepierna. – Te pregunto si quieres que dejemos las cartas de lado, y que continuemos con esto de una vez –Empujó un poco su cadera, sobresaltándola nuevamente por la incitante sensación.

Ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos, quizás porque finalmente se estaba dando cuenta lo que implicaba seguir con "eso", lo cual ya era un punto de no retorno y un poco le preocupaba hacerlo de una forma tan apresurada, por no decir que era un poco riesgoso si alguien los escuchaba. Como si le leyera la mente, Senku le respondió:

\- No te preocupes, nadie vendrá. Y si no quieres no tenemos que desvestirnos completamente, después de todo tu vestido ya es bastante revelador –sonrió de costado mientras deslizaba una mano por el tajo del vestido, acariciando el límite entre su piel y la tela de la fina media.

Oh, qué demonios, no iba a negarse ahora después de lo que ella misma había comenzado.

\- De acuerdo, no quiero parar en realidad. Pero tú tienes demasiadas capas de ropa, tenemos que hacer algo con eso.

\- Aquí me tienes, resuelve esa molesta situación hasta que te complazca.

Se volvió a acercar para besarlo, mientras sus manos desabrochaban el botón de su saco, y se lo sacaba lentamente, arrastrando sus manos por los hombros y los brazos de él, hasta que decidió tirarlo sobre la mesa al sacarlo. Luego siguió con los infinitos botones de su chaleco, aunque tenía que admitir que se veía aún mejor con la combinación de la camisa y el chaleco puestos, le resaltaba su figura esbelta de una forma deliciosa. Pero tanta tela le estaba molestando, quería sentir su piel cálida contra la de ella, o al menos lo más posible. Finalmente, luego de sacarle el chaleco, comenzó con la otra tanda de infinitos botones de la camisa, y ya se estaba cansando de lo interminable que era la tarea, pero él la ayudó, presintiendo su irritabilidad, no quería que le rompiera la camisa nueva.

\- ¿Te la saco, o estás bien así?

\- Como quieras leona, no me molesta. Aunque creo que prefiero sacármela, para que no entorpezca ni se rompa accidentalmente.

Kohaku asintió y así como el saco la arrastró por sus hombros y brazos hasta sacársela, y la tiró encima del saco. Se alivió al fin al sentir su piel desnuda al alcance de la mano, era otra cosa...y mucho más excitante. Quiso reanudar sus movimientos, pero Senku la detuvo señalando su pantalón, que espere ya que tenía que abrir el par de botones y bajárselo un poco, no quería muchas más interrupciones después. Ya completamente liberado de sus ropas, o al menos las partes importantes, la rubia corrió la mirada, muy avergonzada, y lo que vio la había puesto mucho más nerviosa.

\- Vamos, tranquila. Estarás bien, y con todo el jugueteo previo que venimos haciendo, es diez billones por ciento seguro que estás más que preparada, confía en mí.

Ese era como su talismán mágico. Confiar en él. Claro que lo hacía, pero aun cuando tuviera dudas, sólo pensar en esas palabras la relajaban instantáneamente, porque lo que más hacía en la vida últimamente, era confiar en él, y siempre terminaba saliendo todo bien.

Senku no pensaba quitarle todo el vestido, con correrlo un poco del camino alcanzaba para lo que tenía en mente, pero ciertamente faltaba sacar algo más. Con tentadoras caricias circulares, mientras le besaba el cuello para que se relajara y disfrutara de eso mientras él se ocupaba del último detalle, deslizó sus manos por debajo del vestido hasta alcanzar su trasero, y siguió tanteando hasta que encontró el broche del liguero para desprenderlo de la ropa interior. Tenía que reconocer que le encantaban como lucían esas medias, y no quería sacárselas, pero si arrastró lentamente su finísima prenda hasta bajarla, y ella se paró a medias para que sea más fácil. Estaba más tranquila, pero todavía apretaba con un poco de fuerza los hombros de él, así que Senku luego apoyó sus manos sobre las de ella y las acarició. Ella pidió disculpas torpemente, pero en cuanto se volvió a sentar sobre él y sintió todo su cálido cuerpo junto al de ella, además de que esa preciosa mirada carmín le transmitía mucha seguridad, no necesitó nada más para calmarse.

El científico se adelantó su cabeza para besarla en la boca, y luego bajar por su cuello, hasta continuar por su clavícula y depositar una apasionada línea de besos entre medio de sus dos pechos, siguiendo lo que revelaba el profundo escote. Soltó sus manos de las de ella, y abrazó su cintura, para después adelantar una y correr un poco la parte frontal del vestido a cada lado, revelando completamente sus pechos. Era hermosa, toda ella, y lo recorrió un agradable calor por el cuerpo cuando con cuidado comenzó a besarlos y acariciarlos, lo cual pareció gustarle y relajarla aún más. Bien, esa era la idea, que se pierda en el placer y deje los inútiles pensamientos de lado. Lo que menos tenían que hacer en ese momento era pensar con racionalidad, aunque tampoco fuera como si pudiera pensar con claridad, aunque se lo propusieran, tan perdidos estaban en las sensaciones.

Finalmente, Kohaku se relajó completamente, y arqueó su espalda hacia atrás por las deliciosas caricias que Senku le estaba dando, y ella misma volvió a mover su cintura para frotarse un poco contra él. Ahora lo que sentían ambos era mucho más intenso y caliente, y pronto estaban los dos gimiendo y jadeando, ansiosos por seguir porque cada vez necesitaban más y más del otro, no parecía ser suficiente nunca. El científico la miró a los ojos, como pidiéndole permiso mientras la agarraba de sus caderas, y ella asintió. Se ayudó de una mano para colocarse bien y con la otra empujó hacia abajo con suavidad para indicarle que bajara del todo.

Una sensación ardiente se apoderó de su interior al sentir cómo la llenaba, y le abrazó la espalda con fuerza. Senku se quedó quieto para dejarla acostumbrarse, y en parte lo necesitaba también, porque había apretado los dientes hasta un punto doloroso al sentirse adentro de ella, demasiado apretado. No estaba ni en sus fantasías más alocadas, aunque no había tenido muchas en la vida, sentir algo como eso... era demasiado bueno. Cuando la sintió respirar normalmente y relajarse otra vez, le indicó que ella se moviera a su gusto, y tampoco era como si él pudiera hacer mucho en esa posición que se encontraban. Lentamente, ella se acomodó y comenzó a subir y bajar con lentitud, hasta que se dio cuenta que ahora sentía algo mucho mejor que arrasaba con ella, dejando atrás ese ardor. Mientras tanto se deleitaba con que el joven había retomado los besos en sus pechos, pero pronto decidió que lo necesitaba en su boca, y no ahí, así que le agarró la cara con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo con mucha profundidad. Eventualmente tomó un ritmo un poco más acelerado, era como si su cuerpo se lo pidiera, y se dio cuenta que podía hacer otros movimientos más circulares que se sentían tan bien como los anteriores.

Senku comenzó a gruñir en su boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no encontrara las palabras, y teniendo en cuenta que tenía todo el peso de ella encima de su flacucho cuerpo, estaba reuniendo toda la fuerza que podía para seguirle el ritmo, aunque estaba llegando demasiado rápido para su gusto al límite. Así que jugándosela a ir un poco más profundo dentro de ella para ver si aceleraba su excitación, al mismo tiempo que bajaba una de sus manos para acariciarle su botoncito de placer (recordaba perfectamente que era la meca de placer de las mujeres), comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra ella. La escuchó soltar un gemido ahogado, y revolverse un poco ante su mano, pero no se alejaba, así que no era por incomodidad sino todo lo contrario. La miró de reojo, y luego no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, tan excitante era ver su cara de goce total, con sus ojos ya más oscuros y entrecerrados, las mejillas de un colorado intenso, y su boca entreabierta entre los dulces gemidos que dejaba salir. Kohaku eventualmente sintió la insistente mirada y se la devolvió, también encontrándolo hipnotizante, esos ojos rojos estaban más oscuros y lujuriosos que nunca, y toda su expresión denotaba un placer total. Eso, sumado a la nueva intensidad de sus toques y movimientos dentro de ella, le despertaron algo oscuro e incontrolable en lo más profundo de su ser, algo desconocido que se apoderó de ella más rápido de lo que podía procesar. Apretó sus piernas de una forma casi dolorosa para el pobre Senku bajo ella, pero los dos estaban tan extasiados y perdidos en el mar de sensaciones que tampoco les importó mucho. Justo cuando el científico no pudo controlarse más y su cuerpo se aceleraba involuntariamente, pidiéndole disculpas mentales a Kohaku por no poder terminar de satisfacerla, su respiración se cortó a la par de la de ella, porque se apretó imposiblemente alrededor de él, y no tuvo ni tiempo de salir de ella como había pensado para "cuidarlos" un poco más dentro de lo posible. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de preocuparse, porque lo que sintió lo desconectó totalmente de su cerebro por varios segundos.

Después de unos minutos, seguían exactamente en la misma posición, mutuamente abrazados, Senku apoyado en el pecho de ella mientras que Kohaku apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de él. Ninguno tenía la voluntad de mover ni un músculo, todavía deleitándose de los ecos de placer en sus cuerpos, pero Kohaku fue la primera que pudo reaccionar, quizás porque todavía tenía más energía que él, que estaba totalmente molido.

\- No pensé que pudiera sentirse así de bien.

\- Ni yo, diez billones por ciento seguro.

\- Bueno...el viaje es largo, y no me molesta seguir practicando. El juego, claro...

\- Sí, el juego, por supuesto leona.

Después de simular mirarse seriamente soltaron una carcajada, sin poder creer todavía en lo que había terminado su noche de póker. Definitivamente había algo más entre ellos, y ya ninguno podría negarlo. Lo que sí, tenían un largo viaje por delante para dedicarle tiempo a...reflexionar. Claro, sí...seguro.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeenas! Acá les dejo este one-shot, dedicado a woo_tanin que lo pidió. Estaban demasiado sexys los dos como para dejar pasar esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado tanto juego y provocación, y eso que todavía no había una gota de alcohol. Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo y en especial a los que comentan, los adorooo!, me pone muy feliz leer cuánto les gusta y lo que pensaron, y esos que mis fics son siempre largos jaja. Cuídense, abrazooooos!!


End file.
